Craziness
by blackcat9517
Summary: The guys don't get it why their girlfriends are obsessed over Korean dramas while Natsume misunderstands something.


_**Craziness**_

_by_

**blackcat9517**

**Summary: The guys don't get it why their girlfriends are obsessed over Korean dramas while Natsume misunderstands something**

**

* * *

**

"Have you ever wondered why our girlfriends are so obsessed over those Korean dramas?" questioned Kokoroyome as he took a sip of his coke "Almost half of the women in the world are obsessed with it"

"You've got that right" Yuu Tobita agreed, unwrapping the wrapper that covered his sandwich "Hey Ruka, what do you think?"

Ruka Nogi shrugged and put down his half eaten sandwich "It's creepy of how they make people stay up all night just to watch it" he replied and resumed eating his food

"How very unlucky for you guys" commented Natsume Hyuuga who hand a tray of food in his hands and took an empty seat beside Ruka. The four men were seated at a round table having lunch at Subway "So what happened?"

"Just last week, you know that actor from what was it called again... Boys over Basketball.... Boys over Computers or something like that. The actor, Lee Min something came to Japan" explained Koko "He came here and Sumire stalked him"

Yuu nearly spitted out his drink. Ruka on the other hand, nearly choked while Natsume snickered but before their friend could continue, someone interrupted "Hey guys!" greeted a familair voice from behind. The men turned around to see Tsubasa Andou walking towards them and taking a seat beside Koko just before it became dead silent "So... what are you guys talking about?" he asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

Koko answered "Our girlfriends and Korean dramas"

"Oh right, you mean those drama shows that's got everyone into the so called 'fever'? Misaki is... addicted too.... Too addicted especially with that... Lee Min Ho guy" there was definitely a hint of jealousy in his voice

Natsume couldn't help but smirk and mentally said _'In your face, Shadow Freak'_

"Sumire's even worse. I asked her out on a date last week and she said she couldn't go because her grandmother was sick"

Ruka raised her brow "She has a grandmother? I don't ever recall having her mention that"

Kokoroyome nodded in agreement and took another sip of his drink "Exactly, so I kind of.....stalked... followed her and it turns out, she was actually stalking that Lee Jin Hi guy"

"And you didn't do anything?" Yuu questioned

The mind reader thought for a while "Nope... knowing what she's capable of doing"

"Looks like we share the same luck" Tsubasa commented with a wide grin on his face "Misaki told me that her parents were coming to town but it turns out she was actually stalking the same guy Sumire was stalking"

"Count Anna in"

"Anna likes that guy too?" Ruka said in disbelief at Yuu "Don't forget Hotaru"

Kokoroyome smirked as his friend mentioned the name "Oh yeah, I saw Imai forcing you to stalk him too" he then patted his friend's shoulder and looked over at Natsume who seemed to be in a foul mood "Lucky for him, Mikan isn't into Korean dramas but...." he trailed off and 'accidentally' read the fire caster's mind and grinned "I take it that Mikan cancelled your date?" his face dropped as Natsume gave him a terrifying glare "I think I need more Coke. Be right back" with that, the scared mind reader dashed off to buy another can of Coke

"What did she tell you?" Ruka asked

"What?"

He set his drink on the table "What did Sakura tell you?"

The fire caster simply shrugged "I asked her out for lunch and said she had a lot of work do to at the hospital.... I was going to propose to her today"

Koko came back with his drink and took a seat "Maybe Mikan is going to that Super Junior concert tonight. That's why she cancelled your date. I mean, Sumire took a day off today just so she could go to that concert"

"This may sound stupid but I'm beginning to think that this whole Korean thing is a virus that attacks women of all ages" Tsubasa said

The others scoffed at his conclusion "Back to the main topic, I think you should go and see her. Maybe she's at her house right now getting ready for the concert" Koko said suspiciously

"Seriously, Mikan would never lie to Natsume" Ruka defended

The mind reader stiffened "Says the guy who was forced to help his girlfriend stalk that actor"

"Okay! That's enough" Yuu said, trying to break up the fight "We all share the same luck and I'm quite sure Mikan didn't lie. Right Natsume" he then looked over to his left but Natsume was nowhere to be found "Where'd he go?"

"He said he was going back to his office" Tsubasa explained

Ruka was silent for a moment "That's weird. He'd usually buy another drink before disappearing like that"

All eyes were then glued to Koko who pretend to know nothing "Talk mind reading boy"

Koko gulped before his friends gave him threatening looks "Okay fine. He's going to Mikan house thinking that she might be lying. You know how 'sensitive' that idiot is when Mikan ignores him" The others nodded and resumed eating

* * *

Natsume parked his car in front of Mikan's two-story house. He glanced at his girlfriend's house and noticed that her car was parked inside. It looks like she's home and had been lying to him.

He took another glance before taking off his silhouette sunglasses and tossed it on the seat next to him. He had been debating for five minutes whether to go and see her _'Maybe I should.... Maybe she's home because she forgot something' _he tried to convince himself but the eagerness won. He exited the car and unlocked the gate and took out a spare key Mikan had given him in case of an emergency.

He inserted the key and unlocked the wooden carved door and entered the house before closing the door. Natsume tossed the keys on the coffee table and noticed that her purse and handbag were on the couch _'She doesn't usually leave her belongings here'_ the young man thought and ran up the stairs but something beside the flat screen television caught his eyes. He walked back down and approached the TV. To his shock, it was a couple of tickets to the Super something concert "What the....." he muttered and grabbed the tickets to get a closer look.

Looks like Koko was right. He put the tickets back where it was before and at that exact moment, something struck him. Why did she buy two tickets? No... It couldn't be.... unless she was buying it for him but that was something quite logical yet unbelievable.

He then quietly walked up the staircase turned right to the master bedroom and slowly opened it. The young man could hear the sound of shower running and closed the door but before Natsume could do anything else, he was given a powerful kick and collapsed on the floor

"That's what you get for breaking into my house, hobo!" exclaimed a brunette who wore a white robe, hair dripping wet. She heard the man wince in pain and was proud of what she did until she realized who the person actually was "N-Natsume?!"

He groaned "What do you think?" He got up from the floor with some help from Mikan and shot her a look "Do I look like a hobo to you?" he asked sternly "Where did you learn to kick like that?"

The brunette bit her lip "Well, not really. It's just that you just came in by surprise" she then bowed as she realized what she had done "I'm so sorry Natsume.I thought some serial killer or something broke into my house and you taught me that kick in case something were to happen to me" she explained "What are you doing here anyway"

"You lied to me"

"Excuse me" she questioned innocently

Natsume stared at her hazel eyes and said "I asked you out for lunch and you said you had a lot of work to do but you're actually at home and don't act like you don't have a clue of what I'm talking about. You cancelled out lunch date so that you could go to that gay concert"

The bruentte's eyes widen at his explanation but she burst into a fit of laughter seconds later "I can't believe you think I'm lying!!" she continued laughing before shortly regaining her composure "Those tickets are actually for my nieces and yes, I did have a lot of work at the hospital but I just got back thirty minutes ago and you asked me out for lunch two hours ago. Why are so depressed today? You're usually fine whenever I cancel our date. It's not like I purposely wanted to avoid you. What's so special about today that you've put yourself in a lot of trouble"

Natsue grumbled something incoherent before fishing around his left pocket for the item that he was going to give to his girlfriend. He then took a small green heart shaped box, kneeled before her and opened it, revealing a diamond ring "I couldn't get a red box since the it was out of stock and the only colour left was green" he explained

Mikan gasped and covered her mouth with both hands as she saw how beautiful the ring was, shining in her eyes

"So now, Mikan Sakura, even though I've been teasing you a lot and even though you're a bit dim-witted and down-right annoying, you will have no choice but marry me and that means you _need_ to say yes" Natsume waited for her answer as she was still a bit shocked. Who wouldn't if your boyfriend suddenly barged into your house and accused you of such nonsense and then proposed.

The brunette couldn't help but giggle and asked him playfully "But what if I said no?"

A small smile formed at the corner of his lips and the young man replied "I'll take that no as a yes"

"Then the answer is... no. I'll be more than happy to be your wife, Natsume Hyuuga" she giggled once more as Natsume took her hand in his and slipped the ring into her finger and rose. He wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing her tenderly. They parted moments later, resting their foreheads on one another.

"That was definitely the answer I was hoping to hear"

Back at Subway, the men were all having their lunch while sitting in total boredom and silence but Koko decided to break it by suggesting "So.... want to bet that he's going to propose to her today?"

* * *

**blackcat9517: Finally! It's done!! I've always did wonder why many people are obsessed with Korean dramas. They'll watch it once and will never stop. I find that a bit creepy even though I'm addicted to mangas and animes, I'd never go that far... No offence guys hahah. Oh yes, sorry that I haven't been publishing any stories for a while now. I've been busy with a lot of things so I hope you guys enjoyed reading. See you guys later and have a nice day!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Subway.**


End file.
